When Casavir is in charge
by Mystical Ninja Unicorns
Summary: When the Shardbearer Raven goes missing after a horrible accident and every one thinks she's dead, Casavir takes charge and is comfronted in a misson thats almost inpossible. Will they find the Shardbearer? Will every die a horrible death of pain? Read!
1. Chapter 1

**When Casavir's in charge…**

**NOTE: **This is a little after the trial when Luskan accuse the Shardbearer of the murder of Ember. It's just an idea! (Excuse any mis spelled words .)

Raven smiles at the view of West Harbor. _It's been a long time… _She thought to herself. After the damnable trail, Raven decided to return to West Harbor for a short visit. Shandra was in a deep fever and didn't come with her but she didn't know either. Raven only brought along Bishop and Casavir, just in case they were ambushed or something. _Trouble always seems to be on your heels. _Shandra always warned. Raven rolled her eyes. _I'll get used to it…_ She thought. Raven chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

Raven turned around to be locked in a gaze of golden brown eyes.

"Uh… Nothin' Bishop…" She smirked and itched the back of her head. He starred hard at her and they locked eyes with each other for a while. Raven broke away. _I swear he seems to study my every move… _Raven thought. _Casavir too… _

Raven then turned around and began walking toward the small village.

"Don't be surprised if you see a lot of people around and drinking." Raven warned her two companions. "The Harvest Fair is already started."

"Harvest Fair?" Casavir asked.

"Yah." Raven turned around. "It's a fair about harvest that we throw every year. It's good fun!" She smiled. Casavir and Bishop glanced at each other then turned their focus back on Raven. She smiled back at them, over her shoulder, and turned her attention to the trail ahead. She could hear the music already.

Raven took longer stride trying to get there faster. Finally she began running. She ran til she hit the town entrance then stopped. Everyone was dancing or doing some sort of fair-like action. The attack on West Harbor a year ago seemed to have never have happened, except for less people than last year. She frowned, remembering that night. Georg caught her eye, and she caught hers. He smiled at her and gave a hand motion that he'll be there in a minute. Raven looked back to see Bishop and Casavir catching up to her.

"Slowpokes." She snorted at them. They looked around, curious of this 'Harvest Fair'. "You guys are so serious…" She whispered to herself.

"Well not if it ain't Raven Farlong!"

Raven turned to see Georg in front of her. He seem to be a mountain compared to her, with his shiny, bald head and brown eyes. He smiled at her. Some thing about his smiles always warmed her up.

"So the great hero returns – been watching out for danger like I said? And what about that Swamp Elf? See it yet?" He moved his eyes to Bishop. "Hmm. Looks like you picked up an admirer. Well met there, boy!" Georg moved past Raven and shook hands with Bishop. "You sweep her off your seat from some seedy tavern, did you?"

Bishop smirked. "Oh, yeah, she wasn't even conscious when we were married!"

Casavir scowled. "Mind your tongue, Bishop."

"As long as she's here to do it for me? Come now."

Georg chuckled. "Well put, well put." He turned his attention back to Raven. "Where did you find this bunch?" Raven shrugged, with red cheeks. "So… what can I do for you?" He asked.

Raven locked eyes on him. "I'm here to pick up some things and maybe brawl a little in the Harvest Brawl."

Georg nodded. "Well I better get back… Busy day, today."

Raven nodded then walked past him. She gazed at the little house barely outside of town. She sighed. _If only I could be a kid again…_

Raven's back smacked against the wooden fence of the Harvest Brawl fence line. Everyone was screaming at her, voices cheering. "Hit her in the face!" Someone from the crowd said. She peered up through her black bangs to see the full grown man charging after her with a clenched fist. She ducked just in time and the man missed hitting someone from the crowd in the face instead.

He collapsed while Raven yelled. "Sorry!" She then did a head-first roll under the man, between his legs and then quickly jumped back to her fighting stance. He charged at her again and swung with his left fist. She dodged it then quickly punched him with her right in the ribs, then in the left breast with her left. It looked a blurred as she flung her fist, powered from a year of fighting, a year of drawing her father's longbow she borrowed before she left. He then tried to kick her but instead she caught his leg and turned it, causing him to fall face first in the ground. He lay there, like a rock, not getting up. Someone from the crowd grabbed her arm and held it up while people cheered or cursed her for winning. She was drenched in sweat and was panting hard, her lungs burning.

She exited the brawling square and spotted Bishop and Casavir. Bishop sat there with his arms crossed while Casavir held out her daggers, bow, and quiver. She slung the bow and quiver around her shoulder and grabbed the daggers in their sheaths.

She headed for her home, to gather the clothes and personal items that she left behind. When she left West Harbor, she only brought two pairs of clothing and underwear, thinking she would return. _What a disappointment that was… _She thought.

Raven opened the door to the swamp house and smiled at the sweet swamp smell inside.

"Wait here." She said walking upstairs to her room. She grabbed her empty bag and messily filled it with clothes, underwear, and some person belongings. She searched for her picture of her mom. Then she remembered, it's downstairs. She returned downstairs to see Bishop holding it and showing it to Casavir. They looked up to her silent footsteps.

"Who's this?" He asked, holding it in her face.

"It's my mom." She said, trying to grab it. He moved it out of her reach and looked at again. Raven blushed.

"Give it back, Bishop." Casavir warned.

"Now, now, Paladin. No need to get your panties in a bunch, I was just looking." Bishop said handing it to Raven. She placed it into her bag and walked out the door. She stoped at the doorway, causing Casavir to bump into her.

"Dad." Raven said. Daughen stood infront of her. He peered at her then behind her.

"You've returned… and you've brought the shards." He studied. "Whatever business you have here do it quick, you're placing the village in danger."

Raven scowled. "As welcoming as ever!"

"Was that the sarcasm of humans I detect?" he said.

"Well, nice to see you too, but I was just leaving!" She walked past him and left him to his thoughts.

"What a charming father." Bishop said. Raven scowled at him and kept walking, she was already tired of her father and West Harbor…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shardbearer's Birthday**

**NOTE: **This is weeks after Raven's visit to West Harbor

Raven groaned as she forced herself out of bed. She looked at herself in the mirror. She starred back at her reflection. Her black hair looked as if it was in a tornado. _ Oh well… _she thought. Raven's eyes were yellow and her skin would be flawless except for the scars on her body. She rubbed the one on her left breast, close to the heart, where the shard lays. It's flashed a light blue glow in response. Ever since her fight with Zeeriare, it seemed to glow every once in a while. Her skin was pale when she left West Harbor but now it seemed to be a light tannish. Her voice elegant but a little deeper than normal human women, like Shandra. But then she wasn't human… she was teifling. She was packed with muscles and skinnier than everyone else. Her clothes black. She enjoys the color of black and blended in with shade better that way, even if it make the "nobles" glare at her and speak of how "unlady-like" it was. She had a right, lower lip piercing and a left eyebrow piercing. Her skin had some tattoos on it. Demonic wings on her back, the words "Bite me" on her neck along with vampire marks above it, a small pentagram around her belly-button ,and just random marks and writings covering her right arm. She didn't care what she looked like and just pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans with lace all the way down both thighs and a tight black belly shirt that she wore almost every day. She pulled on her black leather boots that had 5 throwing daggers and one hidden dagger in each. She loved her knifes.

She walked and gazed through the small crack to the door to the Sunken Flagan's bar. Every one was standing around a table with a cake in the center.

"I made it when I recovered." Shandra said to Casavir. Black frosting with blood red and pure white roses where on the cake. It was surrounded with wrapped presents of different sizes.

"Are you sure it's even safe? Don't want everyone to get sick from you." Bishop said from the behind the crowd, he sat with his feet on the table and a tankered of ale in his right hand. He wore brown boots, greenish-brown trousers, a white shirt, with a black leather vest over it, and leather gauntlets Raven crafted for him.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Shandra scowled at him. Her armor gleaming in the candle light.

Bishop made a snorting noise and said. "Whatever but I'm not eating it first!"

"Silence, Bishop." Casavir said. "Shandra worked hard on making and hiding this cake, have a little faith."

"You're eating it first then and we'll see how you do in a couple of minutes." Bishop took a sip of his ale and placed it back on the table.

"So what's the plan when she _finally_ wakes up." Quara said.

"I thought we would surprise her." Shandra said.

"More like she would surprise us." Bishop snorted then took another sip. Annette rubbed against Raven's leg as she looked through the door crack. Annette was Raven's familiar, a black panther with green, intimidating eyes. Raven found her one day in the swamp when she was young and kept her ever since. Raven had an idea.

Shandra looked down at the cake and smiled. _It's perfect…_ She thought. Ever since the trial, Raven and Shandra were close friends, this was something important to Shandra. The door creaked open and every one turned around to scream surprise but only saw Annette walking through the doorway.

"Oh. Blast you, Annette!" Shandra shouted at her.

Shandra then heard to chuckling behind her. She turned to see Raven sitting next to Bishop in the booth.

"Surprise!" She chuckled, mocking them with a scared wavy motion with her arms. Bishop then made the _"I told you so" _look at her. Raven then seized Bishop's tankered and chugged the whole thing, making an _awe _noise when she was done, then put it back in Bishop's hand, earning herself a glare from him. "You guys should have seen your faces!" She started laughing and pounding the table with her fist.

"About time you woke up, sleeping beauty!" Quara sassed, angry of how foolish she looked.

"Do you remember the last time someone tried to wake me up?" Raven asked, glancing at Shandra.

"Yah…" Bishop said, rubbing his cheek.

On the day of the trial, Shandra sent Bishop into Raven's room to wake her up, even though Kelgar warned Bishop and Shandra not to. In response to being touched, she instinctively slapped Bishop and it left a red mark for the whole trial. Raven still laughs about it to this day.

She began laughing even more and Shandra blushed in response.

"I made your cake." Shandra said, changing the topic. When Raven finished her laughing fit, she nodded and smirked.

"It looked great." She said.

The others move towards Bishop's table along with the cake and presents. Raven grabbed the first one to catch her eye. It wasn't wrapped; it was a dagger in a sheath that was neatly made with no designs on it. The hilt was black with golden vines and designs upon it. A black feather had been tied to it and dangled and danced as Raven moved it to inspect it. She pulled it out and made every one slightly jump. The dagger's metal was a dark purple, obviously made of dark steel, and had the name "Raven" engraved on the lower, more closely to the hilt on it. She smiled, it was unique. Kelgar cleared his throat.

"I made that for you." He said.

"Thanks, Kelgar, it's very neat." She gave him a light kiss on the forehead and grabbed the next gift. It was a white bow, unstrung at the moment, with Black curves all over it. It was made of Duskwood, she could tell by how light it was and knew only one person who makes bows here. She turn to make eye contact with Bishop.

"Nice, Bishop." She said. He just sat there, looking at her. They held gazes for a moment when Shandra cleared her throat. Raven snapped out of it. She laid it aside and grabbed the next one. It was a small box, covered in velvet. Raven looked at it, then opened it slowly.

Inside revealed a ring. It was silver, with a 4 karat black diamond on it. There was designs of ravens flying around and the name "Raven" was inside of it. It was simple yet precious. She looked up at Casavir, stunned at the great gift. Raven opened her mouth to speak but Bishop spoke first.

"Well now, Casavir, I didn't think you would propose. Not even a dinner at least?" Bishop said with a smug look.

"Silence, Bishop. It's only a-"

"Oh, yes. Right. Right. You're the slow type… you know… the kind that takes his whole life sorting out his feelings for a women."

Before Casavir or Bishop could respond, the door open to reveal a young man. He was sweating badly and looked ready to collapse. He staggered to Raven's table and spoke.

"Raven… Farlong… my… my village… sent me to…" He panted. "We… need help…"

Raven studied the man, obliously this was urgent or he wouldn't be dying right about now.

"Mark the location on my map and I'll see what I can do." She said.

The young man nodded and pointed a small town just a two day travel there.

"Redfell," Raven muttered to herself. She knew that town, it had multiple problems but was made of sturdy people, so whatever the problem is, it must be bad. The young man nodded and gave a smile. "Duncan!" Raven yelled. "Give this young man what he needs… I'm heading out!"

And so the journey begins….


	3. The village of Redfell

**The Village of Redfell**

Raven rubbed her back-side, painfully.

"Whose idea was it to ride a wagon?" she asked.

For 3 hours they've been riding a wagon, on their way to Redfell.

"Shandra's." Bishop said, rubbing his back-side as well.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Shandra said. "I just thought it would be best if Raven got off her feet." She shrugged innocently.

"Note to self: Never follow Shandra's ideas of travel." Bishop said. Raven chuckle a little and resumed her butt rubbing.

Casavir, Shandra, Bishop, and Raven left the Sunken Flagon immediately and traveled to Redfell. When the messenger settled down he explained a number of problems. Apparently, bandits were going around claiming their bards. They claim their band name is 'The Bandits'. After their performance, they would reveal that they really were bandits and demanded the whole tavern's money; they left by now but still needed to be tracked down and dealt with. But that was only one of their problems. At night, people couldn't walk the streets, all due to a raid of werewolves at night. It was strange, usually werewolves kept to themselves, eating wild deer and other prey, but something has brought them to attacking the village. Also there are fires that randomly been going off and need no ignition. Some are starting to say the village is cursed and so a farmer sent his son to contact Raven before every one was dead.

"Alright, I gave you your break; you need to get back on." The driver said. Raven groaned and climbed back on.

"This is so boring." Raven mumbled. She sat back in her seat and grabbed a bottle of beer from her bag. "You want a drink, Bishop?" she asked. He nodded and she handed him one. They both opened it at the same time, but while Bishop took a simple sip of his, Raven chugged the whole thing in a matter of seconds and threw the empty bottle over her shoulder, then reached for another one.

"Is all you do is drink?" Shandra seemed to shout at her.

Raven blinked, as if Shandra spook a different language.

"Yah, pretty much." Raven then raised the bottle to her lips, but didn't chug it that time.

"Gotta give it to her… She can drink." Bishop commented.

The driver then suddenly stopped, causing Raven and Bishop to spill their drinks.

"Shadow and Hell!" Raven snorted. "What now?" Raven climbed up to the rider to see he had been shot in the chest. She looked from the direction the arrow was shot from to notice five armed men on horseback. Raven then dodged an arrow and grabbed the reins. She whipped the reined against the horse's back and they began sprinting. Raven broke through the line of men and they chased after her. Bishop jumped up next to her and Raven shoved the reins in his hands.

"Who are they?" Shandra asked.

"Luskan assassins…" Raven said in a dark tone. "Just what I needed." Raven then stood and started to walk on the back of the horse on the left. She balanced herself as best she could but slipped. Raven cursed aloud then got back up. She gripped her new bow and thought out how to do her next move. She then stood on the horse's back and swiveled a little. Raven then grabbed a branch above her and swung around it, hanging upside down on her legs. She shot in a matter of seconds and one of the five fell from his horse and died. The other assassins shot at her and she deflected three arrows with her bow but one barely skimmed her left leg. She cursed under her breath and pulled the arrows off that were lodged in her bow. The assassins rode ahead and were just under her. She swung off the branch and landed on one of the armed man's horse. The man swore aloud.

"What the h-"

"Shut up!" Raven shouted punching him in the face and pushing him off the saddle. One more down; three to go. She now rode with the assassins who stared at her, not knowing what to do next. They rode down the path staring at each other.

"Is someone going to attack me or what?" Raven said, a sarcastic smirk on her face. They grabbed their daggers and stood on their horses. Raven pulled 3 throwing knives out of her left boot, one in-between her skinny fingers and she held them up to her face. She grabbed her dark-steel dagger and pulled it out of the sheath. One assassin swung and she deflected it, and then twisted her wrist violently, causing one of the throwing daggers to fly. It landed in the center of his chest and he collapsed on his horse. Raven then turned her attention to the two. Before she could react, an arrow went flying past her and killed the one on her right. She looked back to see Bishop already loading another arrow, ready to shoot. He shot and the arrow landed in the last assassin's arm. He clutched it and screamed in pain. Raven then threw her last two throwing daggers at him and both landed in his chest. He collapsed and Raven stopped the horses. She jumped down and retrieved her knives.

"I finally got some bloody action." Raven chuckled, cleaning off her blades.

They got into range of the village by nightfall. People starred at them as they rode into town.

"Anyone else feel creeped out?" Bishop said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Me." Raven whispered back. Shandra looked around the village. Most of the villagers looked poor, except for the occasional noble, but even they didn't look like the riches in the country. The stopped near a stables and left the wagon there. As they began to walk in a tavern, Raven noticed a smell in the air, it was smoke. From a fire. Before she even had time to think someone started screaming down the street.

"Please! Someone must have a heart and help!" It was a woman, barley in her thirties or so and wore a cowl over her head. She wore a baby-blue dress, but it was burned on the ends and had soot on it.

"What's the matter?" Raven asked.

"My children are trapped in my house, and it's burning!"

"Take me to your house." Raven commanded. Raven secretly had a soft spot for children and was very good with them. The woman took them to a house that was burning like crazy.

"They are in there." She said. Raven had to strain her ears over the _whoosh _of the flames, but heard the children crying for help.

"How are we even going to get in there?" Shandra asked Raven.

"Simply, like this." Raven then took off and jumped through a window. She landed on her feet like a cat and ran up the stair, the blaze of flames licking at her skin, trying to burn her hell-born body. But she was teifling, and had a natural resistance against flames. She jumped through a wall of fire and climbed up the stairs. She bumped into a child going up the stairs. She was small, maybe only 3 and had a purple dress on, similar to her mother's. Raven picked up the child and looked around. There was a window down the hallway Raven ran to it, trying not to burn herself at all. She punched the window, causing it to shatter and made a signal to Bishop to catch. She threw the child out of the window and Bishop caught her. He put her down and the child ran to her mother. Raven then heard a group of children screaming in a room next to her. Raven kicked the door down and revealed four children in a room.

"Come here." She whispered to them. They huddled to her and she threw them out a window, one by one, each being caught and returned to her mother.

As Raven was about to through a little boy out the window he said, "Wait. What about Misty?"

"Where is she?" Raven asked.

"In the room, close to the stairs, on the left."

"How many children does this woman have?" Raven muttered to herself as she threw the last child. Raven then ran back down the hall and found the door. It was a baby that was crying.

Raven kicked that door open to reveal a small crib with a small pink baby in it. Raven quickly grabbed the baby and ran for the window. As she tried to make her way for the window, a piece of the house fell on her shoulders and was burning. She winced in pain and threw the burning log off her, with her one free hand. She then jumped out the window and tumbled to break the fall. She sat on the ground, holding the baby, looking down at it. Raven rose to her feet and returned the child to her mother.

Soot was on Raven's left cheek and minor burn marks were on Raven's shoulders.

"Great job." Shandra said, putting a hand on Raven's shoulder then flinched away. Raven's skin was hot.

Children danced around Raven, thanking and praising her. Shandra smiled as Raven played around with them.

"She' really good with kids, ain't she?" Shandra said to Casavir.

"Indeed…" Casavir answered, deep in thought.


	4. The Werewolf Problem

**The Werewolf Problem**

As Raven entered the Tavern, there was laughter and warmth. It reminded her of West Harbor, which she regrets leaving so soon.

"Right let's get a room and I'll tend to those burns," Casavir said, gently.

Raven nodded. "I think my burns will do for a while, I want to drink first."

Casavir looked at quizzically. "If you're sure."

"Come now, paladin, don't you want to drink away your sorrows like the rest of us." Bishop said.

"I don't drink." Casavir said, sternly.

Raven walked up to the counter. "Two please." She told the ratty looking barman. His apron was like Duncan's. Dirty and old, but Duncan cleaned his, the barman's looked more like it's never seen itself clean since he first got it. The barman nodded and laid out two mugs and filled them with ale. Raven and Bishop grabbed theirs and clanked them together, then chugged the whole thing, together. They all sat down and had a bowl of stew, all hungry ever since they got to the village. Everything seemed alright, music was great, food was food and was devoured in minutes, and talking surrounded the group of adventurers. Then suddenly the door flew open, and everyone was silent. Raven glanced over her shoulder, and spotted the problem.

A man in his mid-twenties had entered and he didn't look the cheery type. His chin had a shadow of a beard, a lot like Bishop's and the man's hair was brown. His hair was an inch on his shoulders and was tied behind to keep out of his face. He had not scars but a menacing face. His eyes were yellow, not golden, but a bright yellow, that seemed to pierce your mind when looked at by them. Behind him were 3 other men, all with yellow eyes, just not as bright. Raven knew what they were… Werewolves… in their human disguises. Everyone starred at him, unable to move, as if he would rip them apart if they did. He smiled and Raven turned her head back to her food, this was someone she wouldn't want to mess with. The man walked up to a table and sat, while everyone else returned to their conversation, just not as loud as before. Raven pushed away what was left of her stew and looked at her companions. They were waiting for her move.

"Bartender." Raven spoke softly. He walked up to her. "One room please." He nodded and turned around to grab a key, while Raven pulled out 10 gold and laid it on the counter. Raven looked over her shoulder and glanced at the four men. They sat there looking at her and chatted quietly. The leader sat back, studying her. She then moved her head back quickly. The bartender handed her the key and gave a panicky glance in the werewolves' direction. Her companions got up and walked to their room and Raven handed Casavir the room key. As Raven got up, a warm breath kissed her neck.

"Do mind if I buy you a drink?"

Raven turned around and saw the leader standing right behind her. Raven glanced at her companions and gave then a look to tell them to keep going. "My name's Aris, by the way." The leader said.

"Uh… thanks for the offer but I'm not much on drinking." She said, with a shadow of a smile. Raven turned around, sat back down, and pretended to play with her hands. Suddenly she felt the cold touch of a blade on her throat.

"It was an offer, I suggest you take it." Aris said. His voice was dark and cruel. Raven suddenly stood and turned around. Aris replaced the dagger in a sheath on his hip. He then picked up Casavir's ring that dangled on a chain around her neck; it mostly laid in-between her breast. "Nice ring you got there... Raven." He said, reading her name. "You have a husband?"

"No, just traveling around, passing through here." Raven said. Aris wrapped his hand around the ring and Raven placed her hand on his. "I would appreciate it if you left my ring alone." She warned an angry look in her eyes. Aris dropped the ring and held Raven's hand with both of his.

"You're very warm." He said. "Ahh. But I promised you a drink." Aris turned his attention to the bartender who was fighting not to cower behind the counter. He jumped at Aris's voice. "Felix, a drink for me and the lady!"

"Yes, sir." He said with an exaggerated bow of the head. He laid down two mugs and filled them. Aris grabbed the mug and took a swift drink of it. He spit it out then dumped the continents on the bartender. The man cowered in fear, not meeting Aris's eyes. Aris then threw the mug at him.

"You worthless, piece of meat! That was the wrong type of ale!" Aris yelled at him. Everyone stopped and watched the scene, afraid to intervene. Felix laid a hand on the counter and tried to bring himself back to his feet. Aris then brought out his dagger and slammed in on his hand, piercing the hand. Felix screamed in pain. Raven looked sorrowful at Felix.

"That is no way to react to the wrong ale." Raven protested. She hated this man, and wanted him to go away. Aris pulled the knife out of Felix's hand, causing another cry of pain. Aris held it up to her throat. "How 'bout you and me leave here, and get to know each other better?" Raven was about to deny when Aris pressed the blade closer to her throat. Raven's jaw tightened.

"No." She said. The three other men, who were with Aris when he entered, gathered behind him now. Aris wiped the blood off the blade on Felix's sleeve and replaced it. He smiled lightly, and then wiped the blood off Raven's neck. As Raven moved to get away from him, he grabbed her arm and gripped it hard. Werewolves had unspeakable strength, so when Aris held Raven's arm fast, it was unspeakable pain. She turned her head away and winced in pain. _Dam,_ she thought, _how am I going to get outta this one? _

"Again, that was an offer, and I suggest you take it." He said, close to her ear.

Raven turned her head and looked him in the eyes. "Do you use that line a lot to get women? 'Cause it ain't working on me." Raven said, dangerously low. "Like I said before, no."

Aris tightened his grip and Raven winced in pain once more. He then lightened his grip and then suddenly pushed Raven into the table they sat at. She crashed into and struggled to get up, dazed by the hit on her head. Aris walked up to her and put her on his shoulder; Raven tried to concentrate, but struggled. "Let me go," She struggled to say, ready to pass out, "Or I'll kill you..."

Aris laughed aloud. "You may try dearie, but I think you hit your head and need to lie down. I have just the place." He began to walk out the door then turned around to the bartender, who lay by the counter, cradling his bloody hand. "Felix!" Aris said loudly, Felix jumped at his voice once more. "Thank you for your hospitality, but next time… get the ale right." He walked out the door and was heading for down the street. Aris then heard a noise behind him, a groan of pain, then another, and another. He turned around to see his three men, on the ground dead. Shandra and Casavir stood over two, an arrow in one. Aris glanced to see the shadowy figure of Bishop near the tavern.

"I believe the young lady denied the offer, let her go." Casavir said, firmly. Aris glared at Casavir, whom returned the look. Aris dropped Raven, who gave a _ouff _when she landed on her chest. She pushes herself up with her arms and then hit the ground again, the hit from the table obviously taking its toll. Aris put his hands up and walked backwards. "You'll regret intervening in this," Aris said, menacingly. "I'll make sure of it." He turned around and changed to his true form, a hair beast and disappeared into the shadows.

Casavir hurried to the dazed figure on the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Raven nodded. "Just a bruise," she said, indicating to her arm witch was red from the grip of Aris. "I'll be fine." She gave Casavir a reassuring look. He gave out a calm breath. He helped Raven up, and held her close, unable to let go. Shandra rushed in for a hug and caught Raven off guard.

"Thank god, you're ok." Shandra whispered to her. Raven slowly put her hands on Shandra's back.

They returned to the tavern, after Raven rested a little.

"Who was that man?" Raven asked Felix, while she treated his hand.

"That was Master Aris Wolf-Blood. His family has always been a werewolf line, except they didn't bug the public." Felix said, glancing around the now empty tavern, afraid that mention Aris's name would draw him near. "When his father died, he started showing himself in the village. At first he looked innocent and didn't talk much, but then he started coming to this tavern. That's when trouble started. He would come here and kidnap, rape, and murder young women. Everyone become afraid of him."

"But, today was so busy. How come every one was here?" Shandra asked.

"He was here yesterday, took some young, blonde woman, who fought back, we heard her screams from outside the door…" Felix had a sorrowful look on him. "He usually only came once a week."

"Why would he come today?" Casavir asked him.

Felix shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think its cause he heard of us coming to town. He was interested." Raven said, wisely.

"I think we should all go to bed, its been a long day…" Casavir said.

"Wait." Raven turned her attention to Felix. "We heard that no one could out at night. How come?"

"At night, Aris and his new werewolf friends run around, murdering everyone outside. No one goes out at night, not with werewolves about." Felix shuddered.

"Thank you." Raven then yawned and walk to her room. _I got a lot to do tomorrow…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nighttime on the Roof Tops**

"We have to share a bed?" Shandra asked as they walked into their room. It was a plain room with only one window and one dirty mattress with a dirty sheet and blanket on it. No pillows.

"Would you rather sleep outside where rapist werewolves dance?" Raven asked, kicking off her boots.

"Yah and that little blanket is all we got, so we got to share." Bishop said, sitting down on the bed kicking off his boots as well. Raven slid off her pants and laid her weapons on top of her pants. She lay down next to Bishop, who had lie down and relaxed.

"I don't care how dirty the mattress is, it's comfy." Raven said, giving an _ahh _as her muscles relaxed. Casavir kicked off his boots and armor and lied down next to Raven. Shandra then laid down her armor and slept next to Casavir. "Let's just get some sleep." Raven said, examining her arm once more.

It was not a purplish blue and wrapped all the way around her arm. Her shoulders had already begun healing and were turning a lighter pink. Raven lay on Bishop's arm, which was very warm. When she laid her head on him, he flinched back.

"What?" she asked.

"Are in a fever?" he asked.

Shandra crawled over Casavir and laid a hand on Raven's forehead. "My god, you are." She said. "You're burning up."

"I told you the cake was bad." Bishop snorted.

"It's not the cake or we would all be sick, Raven just caught something from the children in the burning house or from that werewolf dude.

Raven pushed away Shandra's hand. "I'm fine."

But she wasn't fine, and later that night she spent some of her time throwing up out of a window. While everyone watched her butt up in the air and her head out the window, they sat quietly, watching… Eventually she stopped. She wiped her mouth and spit out the window.

"I'm fine!" She said as they gave her a troubled look. "I probly had too much to drink or something."

"Wont someone slip on your barf outside?" Shandra asked.

Raven shook her head. "Nah, I got it in a barrel full on water outside." Raven chuckled and lay back down next to Bishop. She fell asleep the fastest.

Raven awoke shivering. She left the window open. Her eyes were looking at Bishop's naked chest and she was cuddling with him in their sleep. Raven sometimes did that when she was an infant. She got up and closed the window. She looked out and saw shadows moving about. Raven sighed and grabbed a beer from her bag and slipped on her boots. She grabbed her dagger and buckled it around her waist, not caring if she had pants were on or not. She walked outside and leaned against the building, her fever noticeable now. She breathed heavy and opened her beer. She stood out there for a couple of minutes until the door opened, revealing Bishop. He leaned up against the wall of the tavern next to her and studied her. She was obviously paler than normal and looks tired and weighted down. She hand him the beer and he took it, taking a long swig from it then giving it back.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked.

"I was asleep until I noticed that my teifling-on-fire was gone and I was shivering like crazy." He said. "And I will never be too cold to cuddle with Casavir."

"Ha! I'd love to see that! …," Raven started a coughing fit. "… Couldn't sleep, too sick to care and too cold." Bishop wrapped his warm arm around her and she felt better. "Gods I wish we didn't come here." She said.

"If it were up to me, I would have left this village to rot." Bishop said.

"Yah, well, you leave everything to rot." Raven said, looking up at him.

Bishop grabbed Raven's ring and played with it near her breast. "You like this thing?"

"It's a present from Casavir." Raven said, "And it's very exotic and thoughtful."

"He was going to get you a dress and when he told me I started laughing." Bishop said. "He obviously doesn't know you as well as I do, to know that you hate dresses."

"I haven't been talking to him lately, being busy and all."

They sat there starring at each other, not knowing what to say next. Then there was a howl, which was nearby. They both looked to see a werewolf, standing there, looking at them on the rooftop of the building next to them. It howled again and three more came from behind.

"Crap." Raven muttered as she pulled out her dagger. Bishop drew back in the tavern and Raven got ready to fight. One dropped down and changed to its human form. It was Aris.

"My, my, don't you know it's dangerous to be out at night?" He asked. "You don't look well my dear, are you sick with fever?"

"Right, you can walk away, or I'll stab you in your smug face." Raven threated, dagger held tight in hand.

Aris laughed, his laugh sent a shiver down Raven's spine. "In your condition, it's amazing you can even stand, let alone fight."

"I've suffered worse." Raven said.

And she has. Back in West Harbor, when she was a little girl, she caught swamp fever, from a gas cloud that she inhaled while exploring the swamps. She remembered when Daughen never left her side, just giving her medicine or fed her food. But that was when he was a little more open, now he just was a gray blob. It gave her a dull pain in her chest that Daughen was once… happy. West Harbor was full of killer diseases but Harbormen grown accustom to them and resisted it.

"Well, if you ever survive the night, I'll be amazed, but I seriously doubt that." Aris said, vanishing into the shadows. Then one of the werewolves charged at her and Raven got ready to counter it, but it just flew helplessly beside her and died. An arrow was in its chest, right where the heart lay beneath the fur. Raven looked over to see Bishop with his wooden bow and arrow drawn, in the doorway.

"Nice shot." She whispered to him as the last two werewolves eyed them.

"I never miss." Bishop whisper, pulling back the arrow more as a werewolf made a slight move.

"Don't get too full of yourself, dearie." Raven said then threw her dagger in a smooth blur of a motion. It landed in the throat of the one on the right. The one on the left was about to lunge at her, but Bishop shot him in the leg and it collapsed off the roof, snapping its neck. Raven got her bow and quiver from Bishop. She climbed the roof tops and grabbed her knife.

As she retrieved it, another werewolf had surprised her and attacked. It tackled her and they fell on the other side of the house, so Bishop couldn't save her. She landed on her back, pushing the air out of her lungs. The werewolf got up, trying to catch its breath as well. Raven would have been defenseless in her state of no air, but she had trained herself how to move and regain air at the same time. She tackled the beast and they rolled up to the wall of another house and Raven landed on the chest of the beast. She then stabbed it in the heart and it struggled for a bit then went down. She pulled out the dagger and looked down, she was covered in blood.

"Where is she?" Casavir asked, panic evident in his tone.

"She went over the roof on the other side as some werewolf tackled her. I heard the struggle but she made it." Bishop answered, annoyed by the panicky questions of Casavir.

"This is bad." Shandra said, struggling not to let her voice shake. "If she start hallucinating or something she might die!"

"You guys really need to relax, she's on the other side, we just walk around the street and find her, drinking or something." Bishop said, calmly.

"How can you not worry?" Shandra asked. "She could be dead or kidnapped."

"Because she's a Harborman and they know how to survive, plus I know she can take care of herself." Bishop said.

"Let's just find her." Casavir said, leading the way around the street.

When they arrived, there was a dead werewolf, but no Raven. There was another corpse, hanging off the roof with a pierced neck where an arrow once was. Bishop climbed to the roof to be flooded with the images of dead werewolves everywhere on the roof, shot or stabbed.

"You guys better get up here." Bishop called down to them. As they got up they were amazed at how many werewolves one could kill.

"Damn." Shandra whispered. "You were right, Bishop."

"I always am." Bishop said, looking down for a trail. He leaped from the roof to one lower and so on. The others followed as he trailed Raven. Finally they heard battle in the street below them and saw Raven fighting off four other werewolves.

"How." Raven said, stabbing one of the werewolves. "Many." Another went down. "Damn." She then kicked one and it shuffled back a little. "Were…wolves." One lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her. Pinning her sides while one sharped his claws, ready to tear out her heart. It the stabbed forward and missed, instead it caught the arm of his brother behind her. "Are in." She slit the throat of the wounded one. "This town." One from behind lunged at her and she jumped back, landing on her burned shoulders and used her legs to plant its head in the ground. The last two ran away, realizing they lost the fight. Raven spat blood on the ground and was heaving like crazy. She was covered in sweat and blood. She retrieved her bow, which she dropped in the ground during the fight.

"Damn!" Shandra said aloud, making Raven jump a couple of feet. She glared at the farm girl and climbed up to the roof tops and sat next to them. She lay on the roof, looking up at the stars.

"Thirty-two." She said to Bishop.

"What?" He asked.

"I killed thirty-two. I win." She smiled. Her and Bishop had been having completions on who killed the most. Bishop mostly won, but not tonight…


	6. Chapter 6

**Into the Deep**

Raven relaxed as the hot water seemed to seep into her muscles. After her mass-killing of werewolves, she returned to the inn and was taking a hot bath. The water soon turned red from the blood that covered Raven's body. She reached for her beer and drank half of it in one gulp.

"If only I could relax like this every day." She whispered to herself. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Raven called. The door opened to show Casavir, who hesitated to see Raven naked in a tub. "It's alright." Raven said, seeing his hesitation. He sat on a stool that was two feet away from the tub.

"I've come to ask you a question." He said.

"Ask away." Raven said, scrubbing her arm.

"What are we going to do now?" Casavir asked.

"Well… I was thinking of going to the heart of the beast. You know, go to Aris's castle, kill him, then return to the Sunken Flagon and get some real ale and sleep until something else pops up that we need to go rushing in for." Raven said simply.

"What if it ends badly?"

"Like what, Casavir?"

"Well you're sick, in a fever, and could die in a matter of days if you don't have someone check it out."

"Why do you worry?" Raven asked. "West Harbor had plenty of-"

"This isn't West Harbor!" Casavir interrupted. "And… I worry for your well-being, if you were to die or worse, I… we wouldn't know what to do, I feel we should get a doctor, wait until you get better and then go with your plan."

Raven looked at Casavir. He seemed to be tearing apart on the inside. Was he truly worried about her? Raven bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment. "I understand you're worried and… I know you think my fever will get in the way, but it's getting better." She hoped. "And if I wait around to get better Aris might leave to another village or kill more people. I'm feeling a little better today." She felt horrible. "Just don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She had a feeling she wasn't going to be.

Casavir studied the pale, sick creature. She didn't look any better, and she fell asleep on the rooftop last night, even after she almost fell off. She looked more tired and beaten up on the inside. He knew she was lying, but she seems to have more confidence in her plan than him. Maybe just helping her out, looking after her would help. He nodded. "Very well, if you feel you are feeling better."

"I am." Raven cut in.

"Well, I'll follow you to the end of the plan then." Casavir rose and left, leaving her to her filthy bath.

Raven walked down the stairs to see everyone waiting for her. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, her fever wasn't getting better. _Maybe Shandra did give it to me… but why did it show now?_ Raven thought, getting more worried glances. _My god they worry way too much…. _Raven sat down at the counter, her back to her companions, and ordered another mug.

"Felix." Raven said gently to the bartender.

"Y-yes?" he asked.

"Where is Aris's castle?" Raven asked.

"Well, it's to the west of here, but it's not a big castle that's easily noticeable, its underground. Like a cave, but buried. An avalanche buried it long ago, but still livable."

Raven nodded. "Can you mark it on my map," she asked, pulling her small map out from her leather bag. Felix pointed to a little mountain range just half a mile from the little town.

"There. But do be careful, it-it's dangerous full of werewolves."

"I'm sure I'll do fine." Raven said, giving a little smirk of reassurance to him. He smiled back and Raven quickly chugged the mug and walked out, her companions following.

"This is the place but where's the entrance?" Shandra said.

"It's somewhere up against the mountains." Raven said

"You mean right here?" Bishop asked, standing in front of this gaping hole in the mountain said with a large green door in it. Raven walked up to it and knocked on the door. When no one answered she kicked it down. It landed on the ground in front of her and made a big _BANG! _as it landed. She walked over it, obviously not waiting any long for something to happen. She wanted to get this done and leave this damnable village at once to get a proper bath and proper mead not the watered down junk they sell here. She walked in with a blank face held her bow tight.

"This place is huge." Shandra said.

"And dark." Bishop snorted.

That's when Raven remembered the spell tome sand gave her. Raven had some magic aura but not a lot. The tome had a lot of useful spells, including a light spell. Raven digged in her bag and pulled out the spell tome. It was just black leather with the words _The Spell Tome of Useful Tricks _on the front. Raven opened it and found the light spell immediately. She murmured the word under her breath and a ball of light appeared in her hand. She threw it up above her head and it illuminated everything around her. They wondered around for what seemed like ages. Finally Raven broke the silence around them as they found a small, empty fountain.

"This place is big, and I don't think we are going to find Aris's if we run around, stumbling in the dark. We should split up."

"What?" Casavir jumped at the words _spit up_. "Are… you sure?" He asked, regaining his surprise.

Raven nodded. "I'll scout ahead and Bishop will just track me down, I'll find where Aris is in no time."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Bishop said, leaning up against the fountain.

"But… you're sick." Shandra said.

"I'm fine." Raven lied. "I can easily find Aris if I'm alone, I'll travel faster and I'll be able to track his steps." Raven move the light over to Bishop's head.

"But how will you see in the dark?" Casavir asked.

"My shard." Raven said, laying a hand on her scar. It glowed as she touched it. "It gives off a light I can use." She began noticing that it had some useful powers to it just hidden away. She then diapered into the shadows, giving them time to rest.

Raven concentrated on her shard and it gave off a blue light. She could see footprints, and lots of them headed deep into the castle. She gave an obviously trail, silently shuffling her feet, leaving footprints in the dirt on the ground.

She followed it and it opened to a huge dining room. Werewolves were everywhere, and the surprise of them broke her concentration and caused the shard to go out. She gasped; there were maybe a hundred or more in there, more than she could handle on her own.

She then backed away and went to another hallway that looked as if it passed by the dining room. She went to the back of the dining hall to find a smaller room, someone's quarters maybe, with a tinted window of an angel playing the lute. She passed that to another hallway and came to a bigger room, with more opening to hallways. Aris was standing there with another werewolf. They were both in human form. Raven quickly slid through the crack in the door and hid in the shadows.

"My lord, someone broke your green door. Me thinks there is an intruder in our castle."

"_MY_ castle, you mean." Aris broke in.

"Uh… yeah. Should we send out a search party?"

"No." He said. "They will come to me." He said, looking directly at Raven. "You're dismissed." The man bowed and backed away, walking out the door, looking back then diapering into the shadows. "Impressed yet?" He asked, taking a cautious step toward Raven. She stood and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

"Nope… I've seen bigger." She mocked, giving him a wink.

"I presume you're here to kill me?"

"Ding ding ding! We got a winner!" Raven said, sarcastically. "What was your first clue?" She asked.

"It's a shame, really." He said. "You know I can easily make this castle collapse under your head…"

"Are you sure she went this way?" Shandra asked, for the fifth time.

"I tracked you down in Luskan with Raven to save your sorry hide, farm girl!" Bishop said, irritated. "I think I can find Raven, as obvious as a trail she left. Now would you be quiet before you drawn werewolves near?" Shandra shrugged innocently and looked down at the trail, following Bishop's footsteps.

They passed the huge dining room and Bishop noticed how Raven backed away and turned, but the dining room was empty. _Something's wrong._ Bishop thought. They must know they are there, but why haven't they been caught. They haven't even seen another werewolf since they got there. Bishop pushed the thought aside and kept walking. He then came to the room with a window. He passed it, keeping his eye on the trail and his surroundings. He heard a struggle down the hall and investigated it.

Raven was fighting Aris. She had her dagger out, with her bow on the ground. He held a short sword and was parrying every single one of Raven's vicious attacks. They entered the room, weapons drawn and aimed all at him.

Raven was panting like a dog on a hot summer day. They've been at this for a while.

"Reinforcements…" Aris said. "Ahh…. But this is mine and Raven's fight."

"Drop the weapon, hound." Shandra threatened. "Or I'll cut you open like the dog you are."

Aris then changed, his yellow eyes flickering. He changed to his werewolf shape and howled a long, loud howl. Then… the earth below them began to shake.

"He's making the castle collapse!" Casavir stated.

"We got to move now!" Bishop yelled. Grabbing Shandra's arm and steading her as she wavered and almost fell.

"Go!" Raven said. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "GO!" She yelled, and Bishop dragged Shandra out. Casavir stood in the doorway, looking at the slender figure. She glared at Aris and they locked eyes.

"I got your b-"

"GO!" Raven said, pushing Casavir. The doorframe then collapsed in front of him, no way to get to her. He got up and followed the others…

They stumbled out of the castle, exhausted by the run they had to do. Casavir then looked back and watched as the entrance collapsed.

"Where's Raven?" Shandra asked looking around. "I thought she was following us."

"She didn't, she fought Aris to keep him off our heels." Bishop said.

"But…" Shandra said. "Maybe we can save her…"

Casavir shook his head. "There is no way out now." He said gloomily. "She's gone…."


	7. Sorrows and Sirens

**Sorrows and Sirens**

The door to the Flagon opened. Three weary adventurers walked in.

"Hey you guys are back!" Duncan said, cheerfully. Shandra looked up, tears running down her red cheeks. The smile slipped from his face. He searched, looking for the teifling that was always cheerful and was close to everyone, but to no success. "Where… Where is she?" Everyone looked around then to the three who entered. Tears pricked behind Duncan's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Duncan." Shandra said, hugging him, crying into his shoulder. Bishop sat down in his booth leaning back, looking gloomy. Casavir stood there, helpless to ease the pain that spread around the room. There was silence, except for Shandra's uncontrollable sobs.

"What… happened?" Quara asked. Raven and Quara weren't the closest but Raven understood Quara in a way. Raven understood everyone.

"We went there, go into a huge, underground castle, found this Aris dude, who then made the place collapse, she kept him at bay while we escaped." Bishop said, smoothly.

"How can you say that so smoothly?" Shandra asked, angered by his behavior. "Do you even have a conscious Bishop?"

"Nope…. Neeshka stole it…" He said, his wicked smirk on his face. "Besides, when someone dies for you, you don't throw it away by crying all your life…"

"Please," Shandra snorted. "Besides Raven, have someone sacrificed their own lives for you?"

"Yes." Bishop said, his eyes cold. "And I'm not crying, am I?"

"Wh-"

"None of your damn business!" Bishop snapped at Shandra.

Shandra jerked back at his sudden answer. "Then what should we do?"

"Carry on, what else?" Bishop looked around the room and stopped his eyes on Casavir. He was frozen, a look of sorrow on his face that made him look ten times older.

"Then what should we do?" Shandra repeated.

"We could all go our separate ways. Or we could carry on." Neeshka said, not liking the idea.

"Carry on?" Quara asked.

"Yah. We could choose someone else to lead us." Shandra said a hint of hope in her voice. She turned toward Casavir, breaking her grip of Duncan, and walked up to him. "Casavir… could lead us."

Bishop and Casavir jumped up. "What?" They both said at the same time then glared at each other.

"Shandra I'm not sure-"

"I think it's a horrible idea." Bishop cut in. "Why him?"

"Well he has Raven's heart while you have similar ideas, and I'd rather have Casavir than you." Shandra said. "Come on, Casavir, you got too."

"I don't think he should, I mean he'll make us pray every night before we go to bed." Bishop rolled his eyes.

Casavir squinted at Bishop, "I think I will try, at least."

Bishop then stood and walked toward the door and grabbed his black cloak.

"Where are you going?" Shandra asked, waking towards him.

"I'm going to find her." Bishop said, looking her hard in the eyes. "I am not going to follow the rules of a paladin."

"But you said yourself that she was dead."

"No one is dead til you see the corpse." Bishop pulled his cloak on and leaving into the night.

They stood silently, watching the door, for a while.

Kelgar broke the silence. "What should we do now?" He asked.

"Save a village, maybe…" Shandra shrugged, she had no clue how Raven even got her quests or whatever.

"Check in her room." Duncan said. "People send letters for aid most of the time. She has a small pile on her desk."

They opened the door to her room slowly. The painting of every one hung on the walls and littered the floor around her art stand. She painted every one, and was pretty good at it. No one was ever in her room except for a couple of times, but that was with her. Casavir walked up to her desk and picked up the first note to catch his eye. It looked new, and was at the top of the small pile. He opened it and read it.

"This one seems interesting." He said to Shandra.

"What's it about?" Shandra asked.

"The village of Arccriff has a siren problem…" Casavir said, staring at the note. "Nine men missing and strange noises and lights coming from a water cave nearby. They need help, and desperately."

"Sounds… interesting." Shandra said.

"Let's go there." Casavir said. "Sounds urgent." He walked towards the exit of the flagon to notice every one staring at him. "What?" He asked, looking around.

"Who are you going to take with you?" Shandra asked.

"Oh… right." Casavir said, kicking himself. "Shandra, … Kelgar, … Neeshka?" He said, looking at them. They grabbed their weapons and pre-packed bags, and walked out the door together, beginning a new adventure…


	8. Chapter 8

**Secrets Revealed**

Casavir grunted as another siren came from behind and tried to swipe him with her claws from behind. He blocked it, but the sudden force and the unreal strength of the sirens.

They arrived in the town in the late hours of the night to immediately be greeted with 20, maybe 30 sirens that attacked any one. The village was in ruins, everyone dead. They got there too late.

Another ran up to him claws out; dried blood covered most of the sirens' hands. She wailed like a banshee and scratched him, fortunately it hit his armor, and only making a slight dent then pressed his skin. He swung his sword upward, and the siren screamed once more before crumbling down and dying. Before he even takes another breath, another was on him. She tackled him and they tumbled into some tall grass, disappearing from the battle as they rolled down the hill. He lost his sword as they tumbled down, but luckily he landed on top of her. He bashed her with his shield and she screamed at him again. He slashed her neck and she made a choking sound then her life escaped her eyes.

As he returned up the hill, bodies of sirens lay everywhere. He watched as Shandra flipped over one and snapped her neck as she flew over her. Shandra landed on one knee. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and she turned her head to see him.

She gave a sad smile and said, "Raven taught me that."

Kelgar pulled his axe out of one as it gave one last scream. "By the Nine Hells," he swore, wiping sweat from his forehead. "There were so many of them! I thought they didn't work in groups."

Neeshka nodded. "There were too many of them to be a coincidence."  
"Right, we should look around; see if there are any survivors."

Casavir looked around the shattered town, then back down at the bodies of the sirens. He walked down the street, and stopped when something caught his eye. He swore the curtain of one of the building twitched. He looked out of the corner of his eye and looked at the window. He then headed for the door and went to open it.

The door handle jiggled, but didn't opened. "It's locked."

"No problem." Neeshka said, pulling out a lockpick from her hair and a knife from her boot. She bent over the door handle and Casavir listened to the lock tick as she attempted to open the door. She kicked the door open. Casavir walked inside to see it was a house. In the corner, there were a group of children, shaking in fear. He hesitated, Casavir didn't know if he was good with children but was pretty sure he wasn't. He then spotted a woman who went back to her children.

"What do you want?" She asked, pointing a cutting knife at him. He froze for a moment then spoke.

"We heard of your uh… problem and-"

"Ha! This ain't no problem, it's a damn infestation. Sirens killed everyone in town, but me. I was smart, stored up food for winter than hid in my home, before it even happened."

"How did you know?" Shandra asked.

"Simple, rumors started around. A young lad out hunted was kidnapped by a siren called Sierra. Two days later they found him, dried up with no blood. Knew that somethin' was starting and now I'm waiting for them to pass."

"We've killed the sirens that were plaguing the town, you can go." Neeshka said.

"Ha! There are more. In the water cave nearby. I would just leave, before you end up dead." The woman said in her shrilled, rough voice. "Now out with ya! I don't need them returning." She pushed Casavir out and slammed the door in his face.

"Well she was a cheery woman." Neeshka rolled her eyes.

"Where's the cave?" Kelgar asked, looking around.

"It must be nearby." Shandra said, walking out of the town. Casavir walked up next to her and looked around. They walked on until they came across it.

"Get down!" Shandra hissed in his ear, pulling him behind a bush. Kelgar and Neeshka hid behind him.

"What?" Casavir whispered.

"I saw a movement, in the mouth of the cave. Raven said to trust your instincts, that your eyes never lie. We should wait here a moment and-" Suddenly a siren appeared out of the mouth of the cave, followed by another.

"What should we do?" Neeshka whispered.

"What we've been doing. Hack and Slash!" Kelgar said, getting up and walking over to the Sirens. They looked at him in shock. He gave a rueful smile then swung his axe into one of the siren's skull. She gave a scream and collapsed. He then flung his axe and it landed in the gut of the other one and she fell. "What is it with you guys an' the screamin'; I'm going to go deaf!"

Neeshka rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms. They walked into the cave.

When Casavir first arrived, he didn't know what to expect but this wasn't it. The cave was small, with only a small clear pond in the center. A woman floated above it, with her eyes closed, and her head tilted back. Her hair was blonde, almost white, and her face flawless, perfect. Casavir knew this must be a siren.

He took a step and cursed himself when he accidently kicked a pebble across the small room, making their presence noticeable.

"I know you are here." The siren said, opened her eyes. They were the same color as the pond she floated above, a deep blue. "You may step closer."

Casavir hesitated then was lightly nudged by Shandra and he walked up. The siren gazed upon him then squinted at him.

"You are not Elvorflamathraven (El-vor-fla-math-ra-ven)." She said. Casavir was confused. She was expecting someone else? The siren cleared her throat. "Excuse me," she said, her voice clear and soft. Pure, almost. "I am Sierra, I will not harm you."

"How do we know you won't?" Shandra said. "And how do know we won't harm you?"

"Because I have the answers you are dying for." She said simply. "You are missing a leader, you all wonder if she is alive. I know the answer."

"How do you-"

"I know Elvorflamathraven." Sierra said, interrupting Casavir. When she got puzzled looks she sighed and rolled her eyes. She then transformed her appearance. Her hair turned black and shortened. Her eyes flashed yellow, and her ears pointed. A scar right above the heart formed and flashed a blue; horns erupted from her scalp and bent backwards. Tattoos faded upon her skin. She looked exactly like Raven.

"You mean Raven?" Casavir asked.

"Yes, yes, whatever she calls herself now." Sierra said her voice identical to Raven's. Casavir looked her up and down. How did she know so much?

"How do you know her?" Neeshka asked. "She never mentioned her knowing any… sirens."

"Who would?" Sierra asked. "I used to live in the swamp she grew up in. Never liked the ocean much. I met her running around, hunting swamp beetles. I knew her mother too."

"She would never talk to someone like you!" Kelgar said, his jaw clenched. "She-"

"Why wouldn't she talk to her own aunt?" Sierra asked, transforming back to her original form. They all scowled at her. "She never told you did she?" Sierra looked around at the faces. "She is half-siren."

"You lie!" Shandra yelled. "She isn't a blood thirsty monster!"

Sierra sighed. "Her mother was a siren, her father a teifling. An odd combination if you ask me, but then her mother was more human than… 'Blood thirsty monster'"

"Why wouldn't she tell us? We're her only close friends."

"Maybe because she didn't want you to know." Sierra said.

Casavir glared at the siren. She noticed his reaction, as if for the first time. "Why should we believe you?"

Sierra leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "Because, I know something you don't" She move closer. "She's alive."


	9. Chapter 9

**Finding Raven**

"You're lying!" Shandra said, trying to keep her voice even. "She died."

"So you think, dear, but it's only the truth." Sierra said, giving an innocent look.

"How do you know?" Casavir asked, his head tilted in curiosity.

"Look into my pool." Sierra said, floating backwards, away from the clear pond. She let her feet touch the ground and waved her hand, whispering some mystical words of magic. The pond then swirled and showed a picture.

It was Raven. She was soaked, in water and blood, laying on the shore of a flowing river, on her side. She looked paler than usual and was surrounded in a pool of blood. She was gripping her side, blood gushing between her fingers. She was taking shallow breaths and winced in pain every time she did. She appeared to be awake but was refusing to move, and appeared in a lot of pain.

"When was this?" Casavir asked, worry on his face as he watched.

"Dear, this is happening now, and by the looks of it, she needs help, or she will die, and soon."

The image swirled and turned back into a clear pond again. "We have to leave." Casavir said, turning his back on Sierra.

"And who said you could?" Sierra asked, a dangerous smile curling upon her lips.

"You cannot stop me here, she-devil."

Sierra sighed. "It's a shame, really, but I'm afraid I can't let you save Raven."

Casavir turns around. "Why?"

"Because I need her dead. Why do you think I slaughtered a whole town?"

"To get to her..." Casavir whispered to himself. He then tensed up , gripping his sword with white knuckles.

Sierra chuckled quietly to herself and ran her finger around Casavir's neck, walking around him. Casavir shivered at the cold touch and watched as his companions were wearing grave, white faces, alarm in their eyes. Then, before Sierra could react, Casavir swung his arm around and sliced open Sierra's upper chest. She fell back into the clear pool and looked up at him wildly. Before she could get back up, Casavir stabbed her heart, and killed her.

"I won't believe it, not until I hear it from Raven herself!" Duncan said.

Casavir and the rest had returned, and told every one of their adventure and their findings.

"She claimed Raven was alive, but she must've been lieing." Casavir said, firmly.

"Where do we even start?" Neeshka asked.

"That question I can answer…" A voice said from a dark corner near the door. Bishop steps out of the shadow. "She is alive."

"How do you know that?" Shandra sneered. "I thought you fled like the coward you are."

Bishop glared at Shandra for some moments then spoke thoughtfully. "Because I found this." He held out a chain, with something sparkling at the bottom of it. Casavir knew what it was right away. It was the ring he gave Raven for her birthday, before they left for The damnable town full of werewolves.

"Where did you get that?" Casavir asked, carefully taking it.

"I found it on a riverbed a mile away from the underground castle thing we were in. It was near a splatter of blood so if the blood is Raven's then we need to find her and fast, because last I checked Raven didn't even know how to put a bandage on, and barely knows how to stitch right." Bishop said. "Now if you want to get her back I recommend we find her and fast because there were more than one set of foot prints at the scene."

"What do you mean?" Casavir asked.

Bishop looks him in the eye, sending a shiver down his spine. "There. Was. More. Than. Just. Raven. There." Bishop speaks slowly. "And I don't know if it was some enemy of hers that tracked her down or a townsfolk who's too stupid to leave the dying alone and move on with their lives."

Shandra snorts at Bishop and looks away disgusted. "Well, I want to see you say that when your dying and your only hope is a passing townsfolk for help."

"Girl, if I have to depend on a townsfolk to save me, I might as well be dead." Bishop stares menacingly at Shandra for a while then speaks. "Now either we get moving or we let Raven die."

They got there in a matter of hours. The scene was pretty small. By the river edge, was a splatter of blood, with was slowly washing away by the river.

"I found the ring on a stone nearby, Raven most likely left it as a sign, or dropped it." Bishop says walking down to the blood splatter.

Casavir then remembered how she looked, in that exact spot.

"What do we do now?" Neeshka asked looking down at the dried blood.

"Follow the tracks, what else?" Bishop said, walking up to where they start and following them.

They folllowed for some time until they hit a town. It was some town Bishop didn't even bother to care what the name is and followed the tracks to some tavern. As he walked in he noted how everyone was quieter than usaul and there was blood splattered every where. He walked up to the counter and tapped the counter, causing the inkeeper to jump and stop cleaning up a small pool of blood from behind the counter.

"What do you want?" The tavern keeper asked, scowling at the four adventurers. "I've had enough of adventurers and demons!"

"Raven was here alright..." Bishop whispered to them.

"We're looking for someone." Shandra said. "A tiefling, horns, dressed in black, most likely bleeding..."

The tavern keeper scowled deeper as she spoke. "Oh I know her alright. She came in her, asking for a room. She tore up the sheets and wrapped it around her chest, didn't even bother to tell me why. Then she attacked my bards!" He said, waving his arms around. "They attacked her in defense and killed one of them. Then the guards came and arrested them claiming they were bandits! Bandits!"

Shandra nodded. "Did she say where she wen't?"

The tavern-keeper shook his head, a worried look in his eye. "N-no not at all." He looked away.

In a flash, Bishop leaned over the counter and grabbed the man by the scuff of the shirt and drawed him in close. "You're lying." Bishop said, firmly. "And if you want to keep living I suggest you start talking. Now." The tavern keeper shook violently in fear.

"I don't know anything really. Just some strange men came in when she was about to leave! One grabbed her and she struggled so they punched her wounds and then gave me gold and threatened they would be back if I talked! That's all I know I swear."

"How long ago was this?"

"About an hour ago."

Bishop released his grip, turned around, and walked out. His companions followed quickly behind.

"We're getting close." Bishop said, over her shoulder.

He then bent down and studied the ground. He then pulled out a small silver object.

"What is it?" Shandra asked.

"It's a piece from one of her throwing daggers."

"You could tell just by looking at it?" Neeshka asked, in amazement.

"No, the rest of the dagger is over there." His head jolted to the side and they looked over to see a throwing dagger planted in a tree 100 meters away. "Right, I believe they wen't this way."

"How can you tell?"

"The signs of struggle." He pointed along the trail. "She put up one hell of fight for sure." Bishop whispered to himself.

They followed for an hour until they came upon a huge camp.

"There are maybe hundreds of people down there, Bishop!" Shandra whispered in his ear irritatingly. "We can't get to her without dying first."

"No really?" Bishop asked sarcastically. "I thought we would just stride right into their camp and demand they give us all their gold and Raven back!"

Shandra snorted and rolled her eyes.

"If you keep snorting, people are going to think you're pig, farm girl."

She went to snort again but stopped and looked down. "So what do we do?"

"I don't kn-"

Suddenly men jumped from the bushes and pointed their weapons at them.

"Come quietly and you might live!" One of the shouted at them.

"I guess we follow them..." Bishop whispered to Shandra.

They were led down to the camp and forced to stand in the middle. A man came out who had dark orange hair and a ruffled beard. He had a black eye and a shallow cut on his forehead and a deep one on his collarbone.

"Who are they?" He asked, rubbing his chin and peering at them.

"They were spying on the camp, i think they are the girl's companions."

The man nodded and stepped up to Casavir. "What do you want?" He asked, almost seemed to shout.

"We wan't you to release Raven." Bishop said, smoothly.

The man laughed. "You mean the demon girl who fights like a banshee?"

"Siren actually." Bishop gave a wicked smirk and looked at Casavir.

"I think not. For she is worth our troubles by a thousand fold."

"Look." Bishop said, rubbing the back of his neck. "If you want to marry her, your going to have to go through the paladin."

The man laughed again. "As much as I would love to add her to my collection of wives, I cannot. Black Garios is paying a nice sum for her alive."

"Garios?" Neeshka looked up. "He has a bounty on her now?"

"Are you kidding, half of Luskan has a bounty on her head!"

"Could we... at least see her?" Shandra asked, innocently.

"Sure, why not I'm feeling nice today." He turned to the man next to him. "Get the girl." He whispered.

The man disappeared and then came back with a limping figure next to him. As he came into view so did Raven...


	10. Chapter 10

**Rescuing Raven**

Raven stood there, head held high and fists clenched. She was battered and bleeding. Raven's black pants were ragged and ripped up to the size of shorts, revealing a nasty scratch wound that appeared to be from a werewolf. She also had a scratch wound on her chest, under her left arm. Both looked deep. She was gripping the one under her arm and winced ever so slightly now and then. She had a bloody lip and a light bruise over her eyebrow.

"There she is." The man said, cheerfully. "Now leave." His expression was dark and dangerous.

"My god, Raven, what happened to you?" Shandra asked.

Raven tilted her head and smiled at her. "Got a little battered up… could be worse." She shook her head. "Now if you don't mind," she looked at the man. "I'm leaving."

As she took a step, two men stepped in front of her. "You know, Garios is offering a nice gold for you alive, but he is still offering a reward if you're dead too…"

Raven looked up at him and he made a signal. They began to drag her back, she struggled but they forced her back anyway as one punched her wound on her side, making her gasp. As the pulled her from sight, Shandra started to ifhgt toward her, but they forced her back. They watched in horror as she was pulled into the forest behind the camp and disapeered into the shadows.

Karnwyr began to growl and bar his teeth at the eneimy. "I agree." Bishop said to his compainion. He drew his bow and shot the man, he crumpled to floor and died. "Any one wanna play leader?" He looked around.

Some men wakled backwards and fled, others pulled out their weapons and walked forward for attack. Shandra, Casavir, and Neeshka pulled out their weapons as well and began to get ready for a fight. They stood their watching each other for a moment until some lunitic then ran towards Bishop, his sword over his head, screaming, with his head held high. Bishop shot him. He died.

The fight began. Bishop drew back, letting arrows fly. Shandra cut down any one in her way, with Casavir behind her. Neeshka would disapeer in the shadows then come back out and slice some one's throat that looked like a threat. They eventually fought their way out of being surronded but every one stopped when they smelled smoke. They looked over to see the forest surronded by fire.

Karnwyr sniffed the air then growled, the hair on his back standing on egde. "Magic." Bishop muttered to himself. They stood there watching the fire then Casavir relized.

"They are burning Raven alive!"

"Got it!" Bishop wen't charging, Karnwyr close behind. They tackled the two mages setting the forest on fire but was too late, there were too much fire to be put out in a bucket's throw. Bishop jumped through flames and looked around frantically for Raven. Bishop ran around, looking calming from side to side.

He then spoted her. She was run, with her elbow covering her mouth, coughing. She had her back to him and appeared to be running for something. Bishop caught up to her in a matter of minutes and wrappped his arm around her waist, pulling her away from a falling tree.

She turned around and held her knife to his throat, baring her teetch like Karnwyr. She relaxed as she relized it was Bishop. "Bishop? What are you doing?"

"Keeping your hide safe!" He shouted over the fire.

"There is a pool nearby, I saw a safe place to hide out til this blows over." She shouted back, then grabbed his hand and pulled him.

They made it to the pond as fire was on their heels. They hid under a mini cliff, roots over head, and soaking wet beneth the waist. They stood there panting, as the fire contiued.

"How many times have I almost died before?" Raven asked, looking around the burning forest.

"About 4 times ever since I joined up." Bishop said back, "You need to start making friends."

"Ha!" Raven gave a bark of a laugh. She shivered and scutched closer to Bishop. "Gods your always warm."

"What can I say, I'm part wolf." Bishop gave a smile that reminded her of Karnwyr, who leaned up against them.

"You know I acually bilieve that." Raven smiled cheerfully back and they waited for the fire to past.


	11. Chapter 11

**Escape**

Raven walked up to them and smiled, Bishop close behind. They were covered in soot and soaking wet. They sat in the pond for 1 hour waiting for the fire to go out, and even when they began to leave, there was still a patch of fire around somewhere.

When Raven came into view over a small slope, she was impacted as Shandra hugged her. Raven slowly put her hands on her looked over her shoulder. Casavir looked at her with relief andRaven gave him a smile.

"I'm so happy your alive." Shandra whispered to her. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Uh, Shandra..." Raven answered. "Your hug is great and all... But I'm bleeding severly on you."

Shandra pulled back to see her armor covered in blood. "Oh my god!" Shandra gasped. "Your bleeding alot!"

"Yah, I was kinda stabbed, scratched, and punched several times, you seem to bleed when that happens." Raven smiled brightly at her. "I would hug you all but I think I need some stitching done."

Raven began walking. "Oh." She said stopping. "Thanks for keeping in charge, Casavir." She gave him a friendly wink and comtiued walking.

It soon began to rain. It was more of a mist than droplets but still got every one soaked. They shuffled on miserbly. They contiued on until they set up one big tent for all of them. Raven stood in the middle, brushing her hair, witch was sticking to her forehead. They all laid out their bedrolls and streched out. Raven then grapped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Her tattoos showing off on her skin.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Casavir asked, entering the tent. He tried not to look below her neck.

"I need you to stitch me up." Raven said, handing him his aid kit. "I can't bleed forever you know, and I've been feeling a bit light headed lately."

Casavir took the kit and looked at the deep gash under her arm. He pullled out a needle and wire. He cleaned the wound with a wet cloth, causing Raven to gasp and wince ever so slightly in pain. He then started to carefully stitch up her wound. Raven stood stalk-still, like a scared animal frozen. Casavir tried had not to cause Raven much pain, but since it had to be done, he did it quickly and carefully.

When he was done, Raven examined the stitches. "It's great, thank you." She smiled at him, giving him a warm feeling inside.

Casavir began wrapping a thick, but soft, cloth around her chest. It covered her whole chest, and looked like a belly shirt. She then began to pull her once-were-pants up more and gestured for Casavir to countiue. He then repeated his past actions, of washing, stitching, and wrapping.

When they were done, Raven threw on her shirt and sat down on her bedroll. She sat there for a bit, rubbing her bruised eyebrow, a distant expression on her face, but there was somethng else, pain maybe.

"Raven, your alive!" Duncan said, wrapping his arms around her.

"No." Raven said, a smug smile on her face. "I'm a ghost."

Duncan scowled lightly at her and gave her a squeeze before letting her go.

"Well tell us all about it, I've been dieing to know the details." Neeshka said.

Raven yawned. "Alright, but I'm going to need the strongest damn ale in this place, 'cause I haven't had a drink in a week."

**Raven's story: Part 1**

"I got your b-" Casavir said.

Raven gave him a shove. "GO!"

The rock collapsed behind him and Raven sighed. She turned her attention back to Aris.

He was laughing menacingly. "No where to go now, she-devil. You're all mine."

"You know, a drunk said that to me once." Raven said, giving an innocent look and rubbing her chin. "I killed him... with a fork."

Aris moved quickly, slashing at her. Raven dodged one blow, but the other caught her leg. She mad no noise, no indication that she was hit, because she could barely feel it and Aris was on her again. He slashed down, up, sideways, squareways, some-more-ways. She dodged most, and slashed his arms and legs, barely able to reach his chest at his speed.

He stopped and hissed at her through his teeth. "You will never leave here alive!"

Raven nodded. "Why do they all say that? Can't any one come up with a catching phrase like 'I'ma chop off your arm and kill you with it.' But no it's always 'You will never leave'"

Aris rolled his eyes. "What are you tal-"

Raven moved quickly, she slashed his chest across then came back and slashed it in another direction giving him a bloody X on his chest. He howled in pain and hit her with the back of his arm, causing her to crash into the wall, then he was upon her he slashed at her throat and chest with no avail. She blocked it with her daggers and rolled out from under him. She jumped up and quickly threw her left dagger at him, covering the little distance between him, it landed in his chest.

He howled again and slashed quicker than ever before. Raven wen't to jump out of the way, but he slashed her side, right under her arm.

She grunted as she rolled head first out of the way. Aris jumped at her, but Raven kicked the dagger in his chest deeper with the flat of her boot. She hit him again and again, until the handle was gone in his chest. He stood there, swaying side to side until a throwing dagger planted itself right in the middle of his eyes. He fell back and slowly died.

Raven stood there for a moment, forgetting about the whole place shaking for a minute then calmly continued on. She found a dark hall way. She ran into a bunch of werewolves who were trying to find a way out. They stopped right infront of her and Raven had to cover her mouth from gasping.

"The main entrance has collasped!" One said, the closest to her.

"We must find a way out." A bigger werewolf said.

Then they disappeered in the dark. Raven sighed and contiued on. _So, the exit to the castle was gone... great_, Raven thought. Raven then remembered. There was a room with a window, she could jump through. Raven smiled to herself wickly and tried to recount where the room was. She wen't down the hallway, checking every room until she finally found it.

The angel playing the lute was still there. Raven got close to the window, trying to see out it but the damnable angel was in the way. She listen to the enterances collapsing one by one. Raven backed away a little bit and ran for the window. She smashed through the window and gasped at how high up she was. She fell and as she looked down she saw a deep river and tried to straighten herself as best she could before she hit the water.

She hit her head on a rock when she hit the water, and got knocked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Raven's Story Pt.2**

Raven awoke in pain. She glanced around her to find herself lying on a river bank. She felt great pain in her leg and chest. She felt light headed and a throbbing sensation on her head. She placed her finger lightly on the spot and winced back as she touched it. There was a deep bruise on her eyebrow. She began to remember what she was doing there and stayed laying there.

She didn't know how many hours she sat laying there, going in and out of sleep. But eventually she heard footsteps that were walking around her. She heard someone stop, and kneel down closer to look at her. Raven stopped breathing. She tried to look dead, unable to open her eyes to tell if the person was fiend or friend. She felt the hot breath on her face.

The person must have seen her facial reaction as she felt a tang on pain in her arm from someone touching a bruise. "She's alive." A man's soft voice said to someone.

"How bad is she hurt?" A female voice asked.

"Pretty bad." The man's voice said. She felt him lean in closer to her face and whisper in her pointy ear. "It's ok. You can breathe now."

The breathe warmed Raven up and she began to breathe again. He chuckled to himself and whispered. "Can you open your eyes? I'm here to help."

Raven looked though her eyelids to see man. He had dark brown hair and smooth face. He looked in his early twenties and had blue eyes full of energy. Raven opened her eyes all the way and blinked twice to clear her vision. He smiled at her and she studied him.

What an odd human… Raven thought to herself as he looked down at her.

"I'm Kyle." He said, putting his hands on his chest. "This is Aralynn." He pointed to a blonde wood elf that put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. They looked like rangers, and the man remind Raven of an anti-Bishop. The elf had brown trousers on and a white T-shirt with lace down the front and tied up tight. Kyle had black trousers on and a white man's shirt. Bows and quivers were slung over their shoulders.

"What's your name?" Kyle asked.

"Raven." She said shortly then sitting up quickly.

"I wouldn't do that." He said, putting his hands out in front of her. "You seem to be suffering loss of blood and a hit to the head." He lightly rubbed her eyebrow and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Raven managed to ask.

"We were running around in the woods, when we saw you." He answered. "You're welcome, by the way."

Raven suddenly stood. "I need to get back." She said, slightly shaking. Her legs felt like jelly. She took a couple of steps and leaned over to pick up her knife and bow. She had no arrows but the bow was the nicest thing Bishop ever gave her, and that is rare.

"Here, I figured you would need this." Kyle then handed her a quiver of crappy looking arrows. Raven then realized they weren't as experienced like Bishop or Raven in the art of the ranger.

"Uhh. Thanks, but I better be going." She said. Ravens slung the quiver and bow around her shoulder and put the knife in her boot. Most of her knifes were gone and her pants ruined into shorts. She cursed herself for being stupid and that next time she'll find another exit. If there was a next time. Raven then started to walk away then stopped.

"Do you guys know where the nearest town is?" Raven asked.

Kyle nodded and pointed north. "Once you get clear of the trees you'll see it."

Raven nodded and muttered her thanks. She began walking; realizing that every step she took sent a shock of pain through her body. Raven had no clue how to deal with wound; in fact she had no knowledge of healing. Some ranger she was!

Eventually she did make it to the town and walked into the nearest tavern. Lucky for Raven, a couple of gold pieces got stuck in her tight black shirt and was enough to pay for a room and meal.

"It's three gold for a room and two more for a meal as well." The inn keeper said. Raven nodded and patted her pockets. She pulled out four gold then reached in her shirt to get the fifth. The innkeeper looked at the gold for a minute then at Raven and shrugged, putting it in his pocket. Raven smiled, her cowl shading her face making her smile look evil. She walked up stairs and into the room.

The sheets were nice and soft, reminding of her bed back at West Harbor. A pang of homesickness washed over Raven for a minute but was then covered with hunger. Raven listened to her stomach growl and realized how she could use the sheets.

The innkeeper walked into the room, about to give Raven news of her supper only to find his sheets ripped up and bloody. "By the Nine Hells!" He swore. "What happened to my sheets?"

Raven looked up in surprise and shuffled her feet. "I needed them." She simply put while wrapping them around her waist.

The innkeeper mumbled something about teiflings and walked out, claiming her stew was ready. Raven followed him down and sat down at the counter. She listened to the music and ate her stew gratefully.

The music ended and an intimidating young man stood up. Raven felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Danger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, The Bandits!" Someone shouted in the crowd.

The Bandits, a group of bards who would rob a tavern. Raven remembered.

"Now would you all mind to," The man pulled out a sword. "Give us your-" A crappy arrow landed in the man's chest and the rest of the group pulled out their weapons and looked at the direction the arrow came from.

There. A woman in ripped up clothing and covered in a black cowl. She gave a wicked smile, and let arrows fly once more.

Raven shot one man, but the rest ducked. One ran up to her and dodged ever arrow she shot at him until he was inches away from her. He attacked her, and she kicked the dagger out of his hand and pulled her own from her boot. She stabbed the man in the head and kicked him the face to move him. She shot the last two and jumped down from the counter. She retrieved her dagger, wiping the blood on the dead man's shirt and shoving it on her boot. The guards came soon and Raven explained the events.

"Right, we'll just get the bodies out of here. Great work." The guards then rounded up the bodies and threw them on a cart. She turned around to see the innkeeper glaring at her.

"My best musicians gone!" He shouted. "Are you happy, girl?"

"I'm never happy." She said plainly and sitting down to eat her stew.

The door opened wide and two men in black walked in. Raven identified them immediately as assassins; she had enough for a life time of them. Her neck hairs pricked once again and Raven knew something was amiss with these two…

Suddenly an arm found itself around her chest and violently pulled her off the chair. She fell backwards and was being pulled towards the door. As she struggled, someone began to punch her wounds and she grunted every time they did, blood spraying everywhere around her. Finally the pain was enough and she didn't struggle as bad. They pulled her outside and dragged her down the street. Raven pulled a throwing knife from her boot and struck it at something. A shock of pain ran up her arm as she hit something more solid than her knife. She threw it at someone to her side and watched at the blow drove the man to a tree yards away. They punched her wound again and she grunted. Finally someone put a cloth on her mouth with a sleeping chemical on it that knocks you out. She fell asleep instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Raven's Story Pt. 3**

Raven coughed, choking on how water was being thrown on her. She blinked off the water and looked around. They first thing she noticed was the leader. A man with dark orange hair and a ruffled beard. He looked at her with some curious look, getting close so Raven could smell the ale in his breath. Raven winced back against a tree at the smell, realizing she wasn't tied up. Raven quickly grabbed her knife from her boot and punched the man in the face then slashed his forehead. He drew back, his hand on his face covered in blood already.

They rushed at her, and she tried to run, but the leader took his bloody hand and grabbed the back of her shirt and slammed her against a tree. Raven grunted at the force of the blow and struggle to fight back with no air in her lungs. She flipped around, so her back was forced upon the tree and her hands were forced behind her back. She felt the rough touch of poor rope and tried to struggle even more. She was hit again, and she grunted in response.

"You really have the touch for a lady…" Raven sneered at him.

"I try my best." He answered back, looking around. He then pulled out a knife, and began to sharpen it menacingly. He had an evil look in her eye that told her he wasn't sharping just to look tough. "I have a certain message from Garius." He spoke, looking down at his dagger. "He has a proposal."

He stopped looked at the sharp knife and continued sharping. "He decided that an enemy who can do this much damage to him could be a most valuable ally. In fact, he said either you join up or you'll spend a long time to die."

Raven laughed bitterly at him. "Garius has a big imagination doesn't he?"

The man held the dagger to her scar. It glowed slight at his touch, only to die away as if it relized the touch wasn't friendly.

"He also gave me the honor of cutting out your shard." The man smiled an evil smile. "And I think I'm going to enjoy it."

Raven closed her eyes as the touch of his blade grew with pressure. As she expected pain, the dagger was removed from her chest, as she heard voiced rising in the camp behind her.

She opened her eyes to see that the man had left and was heading toward the commotion.

Raven tried to strain her ears for the conversation but only got that her companions were here. About time!

Raven sighed and relaxed against the tree. She herd foot steps towards her as she relaxed. A man came in a took her away, as she cleared the crowd she spotted her companions.

**XXX**

"…So then I ran into Bishop when they were burning down the forest." Raven sat back in her seat.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I have a question Raven, if you mind answering." Casavir asked politely.

Raven looked up. "Are you a Siren?"

Raven furrowed her brow then sighed. "No… I'm not, and if you're wondering no my mother isn't either."

"Then…?"

"My father is a half siren. That's all I know about him."

"But… The siren said…"

"Lies. I don't have siren blood deep in my veins but my father did." Raven answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shandra asked softly.

"Didn't need to. Now if we're all done, I would like to get some sleep…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thank you to everyone who followed my story and reviewed (reviews) it and to my besty who like encouraged me to write this story. ** **Please send me a message for questions or what ever it is you are so curious about and stuff like that… Now Im going to go work on my other two ideas that I'm in love with right now :P**


End file.
